My Hero Academia Season 2
|chardesigner= Yoshihiko Umakoshi |composer= |studio= Bones |run= March 25, 2017 (Episode 13.5) JP: April 1, 2017 - September 30, 2017 EN: August 11, 2018 - February 24, 2019 |released= |episodes= 25 + Recap |timeslot= / (Saturdays at 5:30PM JST) (Toonami: Saturdays at 11:30PM (Episode 14-30); Sundays at 12:00AM (Episode 31-38) EST) |broadcaster= Funimation (Dubbed) Crunchyroll, (Subtitled) (via Funimation and Crunchyroll) |genre= |chapters= Chapter 21 - 70 |previous= Season 1 |next= Season 3}} Season 2 of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime aired from April 1, 2017 to September 30, 2017. As a sequel to Season 1, this season covers the U.A. Sports Festival Arc, the Vs. Hero Killer Arc, and the Final Exams Arc. The second season of My Hero Academia is followed by a third season. Summary The second season of the My Hero Academia anime is comprised of 25 episodes which cover three different arcs of the manga. It picks up where Season 1 left off with the end of the League of Villains attack on the USJ facility. Production Cast * as Izuku Midoriya * as Katsuki Bakugo * as All Might * as Ochaco Uraraka * as Tenya Iida * as Tsuyu Asui * as Minoru Mineta * as Momo Yaoyorozu * as Fumikage Tokoyami * as Denki Kaminari * as Eijiro Kirishima * as Shoto Todoroki * as Mina Ashido * Kosuke Kuwano as Yuga Aoyama * as Kyoka Jiro * Masakazu Nishida as Mezo Shoji * Kosuke Miyoshi as Mashirao Ojiro * Kiyotaka Furushima as Hanta Sero * as Toru Hagakure * Tooru Nara as Rikido Sato * as Shota Aizawa * as Present Mic Crew * Director - Kenji Nagasaki * Script Writer - * Composer - * Episode Directors: ** Hitomi Ezoe (Episodes 16, 22 and 29) ** Ikuro Sato (Episode 32) ** Nobutaka Yoda (Episode 13.5) ** Saka Ikeda (Episode 29) ** Satoshi Takafuji (Episodes, 21, 25, 30 and 36) ** Setsumu Doukawa (Episodes 14, 18 and 23) History Episodes |} Soundtrack Opening Themes *Episodes 14-26: 「Peace Sign」 by *Episodes 27-38: 「Sora ni Utaeba」 by Ending Themes *Episode 14-26: 「Dakara, Hitori ja nai」 by *Episode 27-37: 「Datte Atashi no Hero」 by Promotional Material Promotional Videos 『僕のヒーローアカデミア』TVアニメ第2期PV第1弾|The first PV of the second season 『僕のヒーローアカデミア』TVアニメ第2期PV第2弾|The 2nd PV of the 2nd Season BD/DVD Covers Volume 2.1 Anime Cover.png|Vol.1 Episodes 14-17 Volume 2.2 Anime Cover.png|Vol.2 Episodes 18-20 Volume 2.3 Anime Cover.png|Vol.3 Episodes 21-23 Volume 2.4 Anime Cover.png|Vol.4 Episodes 24-26 Volume 2.5 Anime Cover.png|Vol.5 Episodes 27-29 Volume 2.6 Anime Cover.png|Vol.6 Episodes 30-32 Volume 2.7 Anime Cover.png|Vol.7 Episodes 33-35 Volume 2.8 Anime Cover.png|Vol.8 Episodes 36-38 Character Designs 'Class 1-A' Izuku Midoriya 2nd Costume TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Izuku's colored character design for the anime. 'Class 1-B' Itsuka Kendo PE TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Itsuka's colored character design for the anime. Itsuka Kendo PE Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Itsuka's character design for the anime. Neito Monoma PE TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Neito's colored character design for the anime. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Tetsutetsu's colored character design for the anime. Kosei Tsuburaba TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Kosei's colored character design for the anime. Sen Kaibara TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Sen's colored character design for the anime. Reiko Yanagi TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Reiko's colored character design for the anime. Setsuna Tokage TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Setsuna's colored character design for the anime. Manga Fukidashi TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Manga's colored character design for the anime. Kojiro Bondo TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Kojiro's colored character design for the anime. Jurota Shishida TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Jurota's colored character design for the anime. Kinoko Komori TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Kinoko's colored character design for the anime. Shihai Kuroiro TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Shihai's colored character design for the anime. Hiryu Rin TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Hiryu's colored character design for the anime. Juzo Honenuki TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Juzo's colored character design for the anime. Nirengeki Shoda Animation Design Sheet.png|Nirengeki's colored character design for the anime. Yosetsu Awase Animation Design Sheet.png|Yosetsu's colored character design for the anime. Pony Tsunotori Animation Design Sheet.png|Pony's colored character design for the anime. Togaru Kamakiri Full body Anime.png|Togaru's colored character design for the anime. 'Class 1-C' Hitoshi Shinso TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Hitoshi's colored character design for the anime. 'Class 1-H' Mei Hatsume TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Mei's colored character design for the anime. 'Pro Heroes' Endeavor TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Endeavor's colored character design for the anime. 'Villains' Himiko Toga TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Himiko's colored character design for the anime. Dabi full profile.png|Dabi's colored character design for the anime. Dabi Anime Concept Art 2.png|Dabi's character design for the anime. Innsmouth TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Innsmouth's colored character design for the anime. Site Navigation de:My Hero Academia Staffel 2 ru:Boku no Hero Academia 2 (Аниме) fr:My Hero Academia - Saison 2 Category:Anime Category:Seasons Category:Season 2